Miss Amelia May
by sanderschic32
Summary: [Chapter 14 is now up!]Greg and Sara are called to a scene where the victim is closer to Greg than Sara knows. Thanks a lot. I hope you enjoy! Make sure to review. I love to hear what ya'll think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! ok this is my second try at writing a story. last time it wasn't the greatest accomplishment. i dont have a title for this so if you have any ideas please reveiw and let me know. i love to hear what you think about it and if you have any ideas on where it should lead tell me. thanks and enjoy!

This particular night at the crime lab was one of the busiest they have had in a while. The lab was louder than usual because most of the day shift had been called in to work some of the cases. As they had been all night, a new case came in and since Sara and Greg had just finished their last case, they took it.

"Ok. Sara, Greg you have a domestic dispute on 3719 Victorian Hill Avenue. Cop who called it in said he suspected abuse." Grissom handed the folder over. "Get to it."

Sara looked at Greg to find his face pale. "What's wrong Greg?"

"What did he say that address was?"

"3719 Victorian Hill Avenue. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Shit. I'm driving." He said quickly walking out of the room and down the hall, not giving her a chance to answer.

When she finally caught up with him she grabbed his arm, forcing him to come to a halt. "What is it? Come on if we are working this together I think I have a right to know."

He looked at her then at the ground and said, "I have a friend who lives at that house." He started walking towards the car again. "She lives with her boyfriend and he is not the most soft-hearted man out there."

"So your saying that he abuses her?" she asked while opening the passenger side door and getting in.

"That's what I'm saying. Does that file say if anyone was hurt?"

"Well the neighbor that called it in said that she heard a woman scream. When the cops arrived a man answered the door telling them that it was the TV. Since the TV wasn't on the cops got suspicious. They asked if they could come in and the man nearly hit the one of the cops in the face when they asked a second time."

Greg exhaled loudly. "Did they say anything about a woman being in the house?" they were about five minutes away.

"Yea. They said she didn't look too good." Sara looked at him cautiously not knowing how well Greg knew this girl or if he could handle the case. "Are you sure you want to handle this one?"

Greg didn't respond. He turned of the ignition, jumped out of the car a walked quickly towards the house. The house was a two-story. White exterior with chipping paint around the windows. Every light in the house was on. When Sara reached the house, she walked through the front door and immediately to her right was a small living room. Greg was squatting in front of a girl that looked about twenty sitting in a love seat. They were whispering, so she couldn't hear their conversation. She walked over a said to Greg, "I'm going to go talk to the man. You want to join me?"

"Amy, will you excuse me for a minute while I go talk to Luke?" she merely nodded. "Ok I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait." She said quietly. She waved her hand indicating that he come closer. She whispered something in Greg's ear and he nodded. "I won't" he said.

Sara and Greg walked out of the house to a man that was sitting on the bottom step. "Luke Chandler? Hi." Sara said in a dry tone.

Luke didn't respond to her but kept his eyes locked on Greg. "lookie here. Greggie comes to the rescue again. How nice."

Luke was a big man. Estimating about 6'2 and 250 pounds. He had some pretty good sized biceps too. He looked as if he had served some time in the military seeing as his hair was cropped short to his head the color not recognizable.

Greg finnaly spoke, eyes still locked on Luke. "I'd knock the shit out of you but I promised Amy I wouldn't."


	2. Chapter 2

"Amelia Michelle Conner. Born in Flagstaff on May 23, 1985. Live with her Irish mother, Angela, and her Italian father, Robert until Robert died in a car accident when Amy was six. After his death Angela and Amy moved to Albuquerque where they stayed until Amy was eighteen, then she moved to Henderson when she met Luke and that's where she lives today." Sara reading off of a sheet that she had just printed off.

"Sorry to interrupt your very accurate rambling, but is it possible you tell me something that I don't already know?" Greg asked dryly.

"Greg? For one, I didn't know any of this and needed an update. Second, I am sorry you are in such a pissy mood but you need to get over it!" Sara shot back. "You shouldn't be working this case anyway. You are too close to the victim and-"

"She isn't a _victim_!" Greg said

"Oh so beating your girlfriend is ok now?"

"I didn't say that and you know it."

"Maybe you should sit this one out. Amy is in the Box, so maybe you should meet her when she comes out. Ok? I'll call you when we get done interrogating Luke. Ok?"

Greg sat there, not saying anything for a moment, then got up and left the room.

Amy had shoulder-length blond hair with big blue eyes. Sitting in the Box she looked sixteen rather than twenty. She looked so helpless to Greg. When he got to the room, the interrogation was over and she was waiting to be discharged. He took a deep breath before opening the door and taking a seat next to her. "I thought you might want some company."

"Thanks." Amy replied in a small voice.

"It's going to get better." He paused. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

She paused. "Yes."

"You're lying. I've known you too long." He said with a smile. "You can stay with me."

Amy looked up quickly shaking her head. "No. No, I'll get a hotel or something. I don't want to bother you."

"You're not a bother. You never were and you never will be." He said

Amy just nodded.

Brass came in a few moments later announcing that she could leave. "Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"

"She is staying with me. Right?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes."

"Ok so is she free to go or…"

"No she can go." Brass said

"ok." Grabbing Amy's hand they both stood and left the interrogation room.

"Why do you take me in so easily?" she asked

"Because it's easy." He said. They both looked at each other and started laughing. _Just as I remember, _Greg thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling into the driveway, Greg turned off the ignition and looked over at Amy. She was asleep. He smiled then got out and walked around to the other side of the car. Amy complained when he picked her up and started to carry her to the house. "shhh. It's ok. We're at my house. Can you stand up for a moment?" he asked as he gently put her feet on the ground waiting for her to take over. She shifted her weight from him to her own feet and stood while Greg slipped the key into the door and opened it.

"This is different than I remember. Did you upgrade or something?" she asked with a drowsy half-smile.

Greg smiled back then said, "I bet you're tired. Do you need something to sleep in?"

"I guess so."

"Ok hold on." He left the room, and then reentered a moment later carrying some athletic pants and a white wife beater. "Here, this is all I could find that wasn't boxers." They both laughed.

"I forget, where's the bathroom?" she asked looking around.

"Down the hall to the right."

"Thanks."

When she came out, Greg noticed that his gym pants were too long, but, he thought, she looked amazing in the wife beater. "Am I on the couch?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"No. You're in my bed."

"I'm not going to take your bed. You let me stay here now I should sleep on the couch or something."

"I was raised that when a pretty lady comes over for the night you give her whatever she needs to feel comfortable. And believe me," he looked at the couch. "this thing is _not_ comfortable." He started to usher her down the hallway to the bedroom. When she was under the covers he took a minute to look at her. She had a shadow of a bruise under her right eye. He wondered to himself how a man could do this to such a beautiful woman. He was almost out the door pulling it to when he heard her ask, "will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes"

"You promise?" she sounded like a little kid.

"I promise. Have a good night sleep." He replied, but when he looked back he saw that she was already asleep.

Hey! Sorry I didn't put a comment in that last chapter. Slipped away from me. This one is shorter than the last but I like it ok. I want to say 'thanks' to remoob1513 for giving me the ideas for titles. I love your ideas, but I am still looking at possibilities. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. I love to hear what you have to say. Keep 'em coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Amy woke up to a mix of smells: Greg and something wonderful coming from the kitchen. She lay in the bed for a moment, savoring the smell, then stretched and stood up. When she opened the bedroom door, she heard some music playing soft. As she padded down the hallway it came apparent to her; Fuel was playing, but Greg must have turned down the volume so it wouldn't wake her up. She got to the end of the hallway and watched as Greg danced around the kitchen cooking. He turned around and caught her staring. A blush crept into his cheeks. "Did I wake you up?" he asked awkwardly.

"No. I smelled something delicious and I came to see what it was."

"Well you're in for a treat, Miss Conner," he got a smile out of her from that comment. "Because what I have cooked, I cooked especially for you. Egg omelet, bacon, and toast-with _strawberry_ jelly, of course." He put emphasis on the word. "Because I know how much you like it."

"Why thank you Mr. Sanders, how nice of you." She laughed. "What are you having to eat?"

"Well I was thinking something complex, like, oh I don't know cereal or something." They both laughed. "I, uh, have to go into work tonight. Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"I think I can manage. I'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg walked into the lab just in time. He walked to the break room where Nick and Warrick were sitting talking. "Hey Greggo." Nick said. Warrick copied. "So…." Nick trailed off wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"What?" Greg asked, confused.

"Oh, don't hold back. We heard about the girl you took in from that case you had last night. I heard she was living with you know." Warrick chimed in.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine. So?"

"So, how good of friends are you?" Nick asked.

"I personally want to meet her." Warrick said.

"Ok, ok. I see what you two are trying to do. Just so you know, we are not sleeping together," Greg saw a look of disappointment cross over their faces. "We've known each other since we were kids." He turned to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"Do share." Nick said casually. '

Greg sighed as he sat down, took a sip of coffee, and said, "Her parents and my parents were best friends. In turn we became best friends. Her dad got in a car accident when she was six. She lived in Albuquerque for years until she was eighteen, then, coincidently she came back to Henderson go to collage. We dated for a little while, but it didn't really work so she moved in with her boyfriend and I moved out here. The end."

"That's it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, that's it-." Greg's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" he answered. "Amy, sweetheart, I can't hear what you're saying. Calm down. Ok, now tell me again. Ok, Ok, here's what I want you to do. The computer desk had a drawer on the left hand side. Yeah that one. Ok now there is a gun-it's just a precaution. Ok? I promise I'll be there as fast as I can. Stay in the hallway. Ok? I'm coming. Ok, bye." Greg ran out of the room, but was stopped by someone pulling on his arm. "What?!" he yelled.

"Greg, what's wrong?" Nick asked worried.

"Amy thinks someone is outside the house. Let go."

"You can't go by yourself. I'm coming with you." They walked down the hall, out the door, got into the Denali and sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nick turned the corner onto Greg's street Greg said, "Turn off the lights."

Nick did so, not asking any questions. They stopped in front of the house and before Nick could stop the car fully, Greg jumped out. When Nick caught up to him, only a few feet behind, Greg turned around a whispered, do you see that? Over by the bushes."

"Ya I do. It looks to me like a person."

Greg pulled out his gun and started slowly towards the house. He came up behind the man a said, "Get away from my house." Startled, the man turned around and shot off two rounds into Greg. The man then looked at Nick and pointed the gun at him. Nick reached for his gun, realizing that he didn't have it on him; he put it on his locker because he was done with shift. He was scared now. It didn't matter that he had had a gun pointed in his face numerous times before, he was scared. Greg was most certainly dead and he was next. He heard a woman scream, looked over and saw that it was what had to be, Amy. "Greg! Oh my god!"

"Amy! Give me your gun!" he said remembering that Greg told her to grab his extra gun. She looked down at her gun and then at the man. Her eyes were wide with fear. The man started to walk towards her with the gun level with her head. "Luke sends his regards." The man said. Amy looked at Nick and tossed the gun. As tears streamed down her face, two more shots rang out through the night.

Sorry that this is so short but I love to leave you hanging! Review and tell me what you think happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood was splattered on the left side of her face as she looked at Nick. She watched as He rushed over to Greg and kneel down, only to get back up. "What are you doing? Why aren't you calling an ambulance?" she asked

"Because there is no need." Nick said with a look that she couldn't quite place on his face.

"That means-oh god that means he's dead!" she burst into tears and Nick rushed to her and said, "No, he's not dead. Look." He pointed to Greg.

"What?"

"He was wearing his vest. Must have pulled it out of the back before we got here." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"His bullet proof vest?" she asked. She knew the answer but needed conformation.

"Yea. Now I need your help. He shot at him at very close range, so I need to make sure they didn't go through. I checked his pulse and it's there, but I need to make sure. Will you help me?" he asked holding Greg up slightly so that Amy could unzip it and take it off him. Greg groaned as Nick pulled up his shirt to look at the angry black purple and blue bruises that had formed. "Quit. That hurts." Greg said still not very aware of what was happening.

"Greg? Are you awake?" Amy asked, new tears running down her face.

"Hey. Why are you crying? I'm ok. A little banged up but otherwise ok." Greg looked at her and wiped the cascading tears and blood off her face. "Whose blood is this?"

When she didn't answer Nick said, "The guy that was at the house. I shot him."

Police sirens could be heard in the distance. Nick and Amy helped Greg stand up. Neighbors came outside their houses to see what the gunshots were about. One woman saw the disfigured head of the man a screamed.

Two black and whites pulled into the driveway; two officers in each. Two of the officers when over to the trio, the other two split up; one keeping the neighbors back, the other inspecting the body. "We're gonna need a coroner." One of the cops said. The other two cops looked at the trio and one said, "You all mind telling me what happened here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg walked out of the interrogation room and stood by Nick who was already done with his statement and was standing a couple feet away staring at the opposing wall. "What a night. Huh?" Greg said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I killed a man." Nick said

"Yes, you did but only to save Amy's life. They'll rule it as self defense." Greg said seriously.

"It doesn't matter, Greg. I killed a man. And I have to live with that." Nick said still staring at the wall. "While you were still giving your statement, Grissom told me that we are being suspended until they can sort this out."

"Shouldn't Amy be done by now?" Sara walked by and Greg stopped her. "Hey weren't you doing Amy's statement?"

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Do you know where she went?"

"She said she was going home." She said as she looked at Nick.

"Sara? Which home? Mine or hers?" he asked getting anxious.

"I don't know, Greg. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Thanks." He said as he walked rather quick down the hall and out to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

hey! i had a bit of a writers block for...well however long its been since i have updated. anyway i came up with a new title and i hope you like it, as well as this chapter. read, review, and enjoy!

Greg didn't bother checking his house since it was a crime scene. He went strait on to Amy and Luke's house not knowing where else to look. When he pulled up in the driveway, he went to the door and knocked. He could hear music when he came up to the door but when he knocked; it had been turned down a little. So he knocked again and this time the music went off and the door opened. "Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked, not opening the door all the way.

"You left in a hurry, I wanted to see if you were ok." Greg said eyeing her left arm which was concealed by the door. "May I come in, or is this a bad time?"

"Sorry. Of course you can come in." she said opening the door all the way. Her arm was poorly bandaged and a string of blood was running down her arm.

"Amy? What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, a picture frame fell and I scraped my arm. Nothing big." She said. "Gauze is in the bathroom cabinet next to the mirror." She said knowing that there was no way around it and he was going to ask anyway.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

He got the gauze, peroxide, some toilet paper, and returned to the living room. "No offence but you were never good at the whole first aid thing, were you?" he asked not looking up.

She winced as he poured some peroxide on and dabbed it with the toilet paper. "Wasn't my best."

"I didn't see many pictures of you and Luke around the house. Does he not believe in cameras?"

"I never noticed."

"Guess he doesn't love you as much as you had hoped. Of course we both already knew that."

"Hey. We _were_ in love. We used to be." Greg finished putting the tape on she shot up from her seat on the couch and started pacing.

"What changed all that?"

"Greg, will you just leave my business alone, please?" she asked, tears starting to fill her eyes. Greg couldn't figure out if it was from talking about Luke or it was something else. Maybe it was both. "When you think something is wrong, you always go into your CSI mode. _Always. _Ok? And some things people don't want to share with other people. Ok?" she turned around, looking out the window trying to hide her tears, but Greg could see them in the reflection.

"Why can't it be my business? You never told me why you two got together in the first place."

"We got together because we wanted to. End of story."

"You and I both know that isn't the end."

She didn't answer right away. She just looked out into the darkness. "He was the father of my baby." She said finally. All the tears came then.

"I didn't know you-"

"I didn't. Lost it before I even knew I had it."

"How?"

"We did crank together. When I noticed that I was late, I cleaned up a bit and went to the doctor. She told me the baby had been dead for a week at least. Luke and I cleaned up pretty quick after that. Frist he said that it was all him. Then, he got back on the drugs. Told me it was all my fault. Told me that I should have known." She had started crying so hard that Greg could hardly make out what she was saying.

"God, I'm so sorry Amy." He pulled her into a hug and she didn't resist. All she wanted to do was feel his arms around her, taking in his scent. Knowing that all of this wasn't her fault and that someone in the world loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya'll. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise that there is a chapter on its way. I'm working on it right now and since summer is coming I'll have a lot of free time to do it. Thanks for all of you that are still with me on the story. I love you all! **


	9. Chapter 9

Greg stayed with Amy that night, putting her to bed after she had cried herself to sleep. Since he was nowhere near tired, he decided to do something useful. He saw that there were dishes in the sink and decided to clean them. While the warm water and soap was running over his hands, he was thinking about what she had told him. He had thought that they had been pretty good friends over the years but after she had moved, they only talked once in a while.

When he was finished, he went into the living room and took a look around. The walls were a soft blue-Amy's choice no doubt-and a black leather couch and love seat. There were few pictures on the fireplace. It looked like a nice, happy couple should live here; not an abused woman and her psycho boyfriend.

He heard a noise from Amy's room and went in to check on her. She was tossing in the white comforter and obviously having a nightmare. He entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair saying, "Amy, Amy, hey it's ok. Wake up." She opened her big blue eyes and looked around the room. "See? It was just a dream." She sat up in the bed and rubbed her face.

"When did I go to sleep? I don't remember it." she said.

"You cried yourself to sleep and you haven't been out for very long. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. But thank you." She lay back down and in a couple of minutes, she was back to sleep. _A long day of almost getting killed can do that to you, I guess, Greg thought._

The next morning when Amy woke up, she didn't hear any turned-down Fuel or the smell of bacon and eggs. _He wouldn't just leave me here alone, would he?_ She got up and went into the living room and then the kitchen to find no Greg. She started to panic when she looked on the table in the kitchen. It was a note from Greg.

_Hey, looks who's awake. I'm sorry I'm not there. I had to run to_

_My house and get a change of clothes. I'm picking up some stuff to make some breakfast with. I'll be back soon._

_-Greg_

She took a look around the kitchen, noticing for the first time that all the dishes over the past few days that were starting to pile up in the sink were gone. _Greg must have cleaned them up. _For some reason, the thought brought a smile to her face. She normally had to do the dishes; Luke always said that 'it was a woman's job'. She had never noticed before how sweet Greg was. She heard a noise at the front door and her nerves jumped. Then she heard the door open and Greg's s form came into view with a plastic grocery bag on each arm. "Hey. Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You just scared me. I got your note. Very Greg. So…what are we having for Breakfast?" She said with a smile.

**Hey. I know this is sort of short but it's still sweet, right? . I hope ya'll like this chapter. If you have any ideas of where it should go or if you just have comments, review. I **_**need**_** (and love) your feedback. ya'll are great!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not very long, I know… but I've been coming up with new things for chapters, and I already have the end of the story planned out. tell me what you think, and please please puhleeeeeze review. I need to know what ya'll think about it. If you have any ideas for what you think should happen next, just hit that cute little button and tell me. thanks a lot guys. Also, I'm going to try my hardest to update more often. I love you all!**

Over the next few weeks, they got used to a routine; usually Greg was still asleep all morning, resting up for work, which he was usually at. On occasion, he had a day off and they would make breakfast together, and then go out, sometimes to see a movie. He would wait for her to go to sleep every night wrapping her in his arms, although, no matter how much Greg's, coworkers teased, they said that they weren't together.

Amy would stop by at the L.V.P.D. sometimes, just to say, 'Hi'. But today when Nick saw her coming down the long hallway to the break room on his way in, he saw a look on her face that wasn't the usual, "hey everybody, nice to see you!" look.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Nick asked her.

"Is Greg in there?" she asked, looking nervous.

Nick leaned back a little, peaking into the break room. "Yep, he's in there, all right. I think we have him cornered. You can surprise him and I'll be right behind you ready to-"

Nick was cut off as Amy walked right past him, not listening to what he was saying.

"Greg?" Nick heard her say, still standing at the same spot in the hallway. "I really need to talk to you. You're not busy, are you?"

"No, of course not. What do you need?" Greg replied. Nick came into the break room and he sat down on the couch, just to get up again to get a cup of coffee. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that they had just walked out into the hallway. He sat back down on the couch and watched them from the window on the other side of the door. He saw Greg's face turn from concerned to exited, and then as though a thought had just occurred to him that was making something difficult, his face fell into worry. He looked at Amy, who looked a little worried, too. And just like that, she was crying. She looked like she was trying to explain something to him. He looked the same way, only to her. Nick started to try and read Greg's lips. He saw him say, "It'll be ok..." his hand running up and down her arm. Finally he pulled her into a hug, her face buried in his chest, and suddenly Nick wondered if he would ever find someone who trusted him like that.

3--- 3

"Greg?" Amy said, hoping that Nick wouldn't catch on to how nervous she was. "I really need to talk to you. You're not busy, are you?"

"No, of course not. What do you need?" He lead her into the hallway with a concerned look on his face.

"Greg? Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be…" she said looking around. "I'm pregnant."

She saw that Greg looked a little exited, then confused. "But we…we havn't-"

He was cut off. "I know. It's Luke's. And I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should tell him or-"

"No! You can't tell him. Don't you remember what happened a month ago?" Now it was Greg's turn to wear the worried face. "He got one of his cronies to try to kill me. If you tell him that your carrying his baby, he'll either try to break out or he'll send someone to make sure that you don't have it."

It was then that she started to cry. "I don't know what to do, then, Greg. I want to keep it so bad it hurts. I don't think I could stand losing another one." Greg gently started to rub her arm, up and down, re-assuring her that he was there; that he wasn't going to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy was now four months into her pregnancy. Grissom had given Greg a couple weeks off every month so that he could be with her. When he was, sometimes in the middle of the night, she would just sit up, wide awake, and ask him to make a run to Taco Bell, 'pretty please, then you can go back to sleep'. She had already bought a book on names every now and then asking Greg what he thought of certain ones. They had started making a list and using it as a bookmark. Some days, she would wake up, sit down on the couch, and scratch out a certain name and add a new one. Once, Greg got up at 3:30 in the morning to get a snack, only to find that Amy was curled up on the couch looking in a baby magazine. Greg knew that she was exited, and she had every right to be.

When Greg's two weeks were up, and he had to retreat back to work, Nick asked him how everything was going and if he wanted to go get a drink with him after shift.

"Sure. I'll just have to call Amy and tell her that I'll be late getting home."

"Oooo…I think that someone is a little whipped…" Warrick said as he came in, a huge grin playing on his face.

"Ha…..Ha..." Greg said in a sarcastic voice. "But seriously, I can't be out too long cause she might think…something has happened. You know how she is." He was referring to Luke, of course, and everyone knew that. The joking died down after Grissom walked in with the cases. "Ok, everyone, ready for another day?"

CSICSICSICSI

Later, when Greg, Nick, and Warrick got off shift, they all went to the bar that was only a few minutes away from the station. They walked in and sat down all ordering a beer, looking around. Greg nudged Nick who looked over at him, confused. Greg pointed his head over to a man dressed in all black, his hood to his jacket put low on his face. "I don't feel so good about him." Greg said.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably just one of those emo kids, you know? Most likely under age. You need to relax. Here, I'll buy you another beer."

About an hour later, Greg said he was going to head home. And slowly, a half and hour later, the other two followed, about ten minutes apart. None of them noticed that the man in all black fallowed Greg out when he had left. So when Nick got a phone call from Amy at about 9:00 in the morning, he was surprised.

"So you don't know where he is?" Amy asked into the phone. It was well past when Greg estimated he was going to come home after going out for drinks, and he hadn't arrived yet.

"No I don't. He left about a half an hour before us, wanting to go home to you and I haven't seen him since. Sorry." Nick replied.

"Alright thanks anyway, Nick."

"Wait. Did you call his cell?"

"Yeah that is the first thing I did. It must be turned off; I got the voicemail on the first ring."

"Ok. Well I'll call to check in an-"

"Hold on, here he is. Thanks Nick."

She hung up the phone and set it on the counter and walked over to where Greg was leaning against the door with his eyes closed. "Where have you been?" Amy asked, feeling a little mad that he hadn't called her to tell her where she had been.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. They were bloodshot. "I've been with Nick." He said.

His voice was a little raspy. She had just noticed that he was holding his hand to his head, too.

"Well, that is funny. 'Causes guess what? I was just talking to him. He said he hadn't seen you since you left the bar." She bent down, getting close enough to smell him. "How much did you drink?"

He sighed heavily and didn't look her in the eye. He stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"No your not. You leave me sitting here worried, and wondering if you are lying in a ditch somewhere, beaten to death, and then you come in here, smelling like you have taken a bath in alcohol, and lie to me, then dismiss it. No." she sighed.

"I'm sorry. Ok? I just-" he didn't get to finish because of a sharp slap in the face.

"I don't want to hear it. I am 4 months pregnant, and this is how you come home? You don't know how worried I was." He had moved his right hand from his head to the left side of his face, reflexively. His head had a cut on it, near his hairline. Amy's voices fell from anger to worry. "Did you get into a fight?"

"I told you its nothing." he said, almost whispering and swaying slightly, using the doorframe to help him stay steady.

Amy studied him for a moment, then stepped to the side and watched him turn the corner, staggering. She was trying not to think of all the things that could have caused that cut on his head, but was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a crash coming from the bedroom.

**Ooooohhh…! Cliff hanger, right? Tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the next couple of chapters. I hope this ties you over till then. Love ya'll!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Nick!" Amy screamed into the phone still sitting inches away from Greg, who was still unconscious in the floor. Nick was so surprised by her voice, he dropped the phone, picking it up so fast, he almost dropped it again. "Are you there!?"

"Yea, yea, I'm here, what's the matter?" Nick said.

"It's Greg. I don't know what's wrong with him. he came home, and I…..he's not waking up." She said, sounding like she had been crying for a while.

"What? Not waking up? What do you mean?" Nick asked as he hurried to grab his jacket and his keys. "Amy? Listen to me. I'm going to go get in the car and head over to your house. I'm going to call you on my cell, so keep the phone close. You need to check his vitals." He was standing at the phone cradle waiting for her to reply.

"O...Ok. I check his pulse, right?"

"Right. Keep your finger there until I get there. If he stops breathing, you will need to know." Nick knew right away that he probably shouldn't have said this. He thought about how hard this could be on the baby, but was broken from his thoughts by a sound like a frightened child on the other end of the phone. "Amy? Are you there?"

No answer. "Amy? What is it?" As he asked this he heard, almost inaudiable, her say one word: "Stabbed."

"Stabbed? like with a knife?"

"No, no, with a….a needle. I recognize the marks." Nick thought about how it would be easy for her to recognize them. Then, he heard her say, "He's going to die, isn't he?"

"No." Nick surprised himself when he said that. It was like an auto response, like he was trying to convince himself that that was impossible. He remembered that he had to get to Greg, to call an ambulance. "Amy, I'm coming right now. I'll call you back in a minute." He hung up the phone before she answered and rushed out the door. He got in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. But he didn't move the car. Suddenly, he was overcome with fear; that Greg could die. Greg, the one who could almost always make a joke in a bad situation. Greg, the one who told him that he could tell him anything shortly after that night when Nick was kidnapped. Then, urgency kicked in He pulled out his cell and dialed Amy's number.He turned on the siren, to get to Amy's faster, and peeled out of the driveway. He would never forgive himself if he was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No." Nick said, "Amy, I'm coming right now. I'll call you back in a minute." Amy heared him hang up the phone with a soft click and she turned off the phone. Setting it down, she hesitantly put two fingers on Greg's neck. his pulse was quick, like he had been running, and he had started to sweat;something she didn't notice when she was on the phone with Nick. She looked at him closely noticing how he looked like he was just sleeping.

She had heard on the news and in the papers how he had gotten beat up earlier in the year on a case. She had planned on visiting him in the hospital, to make sure that she knew that she was still there for him, that she was still his friend. But Luke had caught her when she had tried to leave, and caught her up in her lie: that she was going to yoga. something she had started doing after she got off drugs. But he had memorized the schedual. Something she hoped that he wouldn't have. He made her stay at home, threatening her, which wasn't unusual.

The phone rang, yanking her out of her memories. She picked it up and on the caller ID she saw that it was Nick. She turned it on and he said that he was on her street. True to his word, like always, she heard a car pull up in the driveway, and she yelled, "Come in!" before he had a chance to knock. The door opened and Nick came down the hallway, stopping dead when he saw Greg, but came out of it. He came down the hallway and fell to his knees next to Amy and Greg. He put his two fingers on Greg's neck and felt his pulse. He let out a sigh, and dialed an ambulance on his cell phone. Amy looked at him thinking that she would never forgive herself if she was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!! Are you exited?? Well here you go. Enjoy and like always, please review. I hope you like it. **

She was six years old, standing on the cold ground next to his coffin. She kept looking at her mother who had her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. Her coat was pulled tight around her body, as though if she didn't hold on she might fall apart. She turned her head back and looked around at all the other black-clad mourners some just staring emptily at the wooden coffin but some were crying. She wasn't doing either and she started to feel awkward. She looked down at the coffin sitting just above the dark hold in the ground. She wondered what would happen once he was down there; it didn't look inviting. She looked up and noticed that the preacher had stopped talking and everyone was moving around to the side of the coffin, placing flowers on top. She looked over at her mother who now had her eyes open. They were a beautiful blue, _like the sky,_ Amy thought. She watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground until it wasn't visible anymore and her mother grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly then standing up and retreating out of the cemetery, to where their car was waiting.

Amy knew that her mother thought she didn't understand what it meant when she said, "Sweetie, daddy's gone." But she did. He had died that day a week ago in the car crash. When the drunken man had hit him. She knew that her mother thought that she didn't cry because she didn't understand, but she didn't cry because he had told her not to cry, to be strong.

She felt a hand enclose around hers and she looked over to see her best friend. Greg Sanders was taller than her and she had a crush on him; but she wouldn't ever tell him or anyone else. She thought he was cute with his longish brown hair running over his eyebrows. When you first saw him, you would have thought he was one of those baseball kids. Amy knew better: he was into science--always experimenting.

"Amy, your mom's waiting," He looked down at her with kind eyes "and maybe tonight, you can have dinner at my house. I'll ask my mom. Ok?"

She nodded and with her hand in his, they turned and walked away from the cemetery. And away from the place her dad would lay forever.

**Ok very short, I can't deny that, but this was a little flashback of Amy's dad's funeral and you kind of get a little background on what Amy thought of Greg. But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter, but you have to tell me what you think of this one. I want to thank ****N1kki1984 for adding me to their Favorite Story, Story Alert, as well as adding me as Favorite Author. Many thanks! Also, thank you to FiveForFighting09 for adding me to their Story Alert list. I hope ya'll enjoyed this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I started it like 2 weeks ago, and then school started up and I had loads of homework, but I'm back now. And I am now working on Chapter 15. So post reviews and make me happy. See yall in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The hospital was cold with its sterile white walls and floors. Amy sat staring at the tiles on the floor, not really focusing on them. She was thinking of that cold day. The day when the only person in the world that understood her was the only one that could comfort her. She remembered later that day when she and her mom had come home, she had gone straight to her room, leaving Amy to fend for herself. She had heard the cries coming from inside the room; ones she heard every night. She hadn't bothered to ask her mom if she could go to Greg's. Her mother probably wouldn't even know she was gone; and she didn't. Not even when Amy didn't come home that night because she had fallen asleep on Greg's bed watching him experiment with his chemistry set.

She remembered that her mother was never the same after that. She didn't smile at all; she didn't cook much, either. Her eyes lost their shine, like all the life had been sucked out of her to the policeman on the other side of the phone the night they had found out about his accident.

She and Greg were what everyone called 'High School Sweethearts' even though everyone knew that they weren't dating. They were always close. But they had never gotten together. Amy thought about it more and more often after she got together with Luke. She found herself wondering why she hadn't chosen him. She knew that she could do better. She just didn't do anything about it, and one day she felt it was too late. So as she sat in the cold, plastic chair with nothing to look at but the white, sterile floor, she started to think that she might not be able to get a chance to tell him all of this. It was true that they did date once, but everyone knew that it had ended with both of them regretting it. That is when she had moved. Not to get away from him, but to get away from the memories of him. She moved to Henderson hoping to never see him again, and yet every moment she was with Luke, she wished even more she was with Greg.

She saw a doctor come around the corner and she stopped him. "Are you the doctor treating Greg Sanders?"

"Yes, I am. I was just coming to get you. Will you please follow me?" He turned around and led her down the hallway, his shoes making the slightest sound as they hit the floor. They went through a pair of double doors and the tile turned into carpet. They turned the corner again and he made a left into a nicely decorated office: a big wood desk with a metal name plate that pronounced 'Dr. Steven Burkley', and five or six pictures turned toward the big black leather chair behind the desk.

He sat down and motioned for her to sit in the little chair on the opposite side of the desk. He watched her sit down with his hands folded in front of him, waiting for her to get situated. "Now, let me just tell you first off that Mr. Sanders is going to be just fine," she felt her face relax as she waited for him to continue. "He was injected with the most unusual drug. It's called Tranxene. It's a drug that is subscribed to people with anxiety issues. If you take too much, you could start to get a headache, feel dizzy, and slur your words." Amy was sure that her heart has stopped. That was exactly how Greg had acted just hours ago. Then, it clicked: Luke had been prescribed Tranxene about a year ago for his anxiety. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She didn't even think about it because when Greg had come in, he had smelled like he had been bathed in alcohol. Dr. Burkley was talking again, "…and it probably won't take long for him to recover since he wasn't addicted to the drug. They reason I say it was unusual is because normally this drug is taken as a pill. But we have had cases that someone has smashed up too many because they wanted to get high and it didn't turn out like they had hoped."

She didn't feel very safe at the moment, and she didn't think Greg was very safe, either, "When can I see him?"

He looked a little surprised and then he said, "Right now if you want. When I was in there last, he was awake. You don't have any questions?"

"No. I think I've got it." He nodded and got up from his chair and motioned for her to follow him. Once again they made their way back down the carpeted hallway, taking a turn and walking back onto the tile. He led her past the waiting room area through another set of doors where he stopped at door number 159.


End file.
